King of Winds and the Pirate Queen
by Fanwriterf
Summary: Some one shots that take place after Phantom Hourglass following Link and Tetra as they discover new Hyrule. Takes place between Phantom hourglass and Spirit Tracks. (This is TeLink obviously) Rated M for Language, Violence, Sexual themes
1. First Kiss

**So I've been thinking of doing this for a little bit. It takes place a few hours after Phantom hourglass ends. Enjoy**

* * *

 **~..::..(First Kiss)..::..~**

"Link I'm okay please stop babying me." Tetra said as Link tried to spoon feed her some soup. Link shot her an annoyed look and grunted while placing the spoon closer to her mouth. Tetra sighed; she knew he wasn't going to stop until she at least ate something. The thing was though she wasn't hungry. Sure she had been turned to stone for a few weeks but she wasn't hungry though. However Link wouldn't have it and sent the Captain to bed to rest. She only complied because of all he went through to free her from her stone prison earlier that day.

Anyone else who had the gall to order her on her ship would have walked the plank for sure, so he should have considered himself lucky. Tetra rolled her eyes and slowly opened her mouth letting Link place the warm spoon into her mouth and tilting it the handle up so the liquid went into her mouth. Tetra closed her mouth and swallowed and then smiled.

"Mm...Oh so good...I'm stuff, thanks Link." She said. Link continued to look at her annoyed; he wasn't in the mood for her attitude at the moment. Why couldn't she see that he is worried about her and wants to take care of her? Link placed the spoon back in the bowl and brought another spoon full close to her mouth.

"Link I can feed my self...I'm completely fine. I'm not hungry and I'm not tired. I need to go back and command my ship." She said and started to get off the bed. She was surprised when she felt Link place his hand on her chest and forced her back onto the bed. That was the final straw, who did he think he was to man handle her, she was Captain not him. This was her room on her ship.

"What do you think..." she started to yell but suddenly stopped when she looked into his eyes. He still looked upset, but what caught her attention were the small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Link..." she quietly said. Link sniffled and rubbed his eyes before placing the spoon close to her face again. Tetra stared into his eyes that looked like he was trying his best not to cry. Tetra's shoulders sank and she sighed.

"At least let me have enough dignity to feed myself. I'll eat it all if you let me do that...I promise." She said. Link stared at her with his face changing into one of concern. He lowered his gaze to the bowl and placed the spoon back in it. Then he handed her the bowl. She took it and grabbed the spoon and placed it in her mouth. Link quickly stood from her bed and stepped outside and continued walking until he made his way onto the deck.

Tetra stared at the empty door way wondering what his deal was. Well she sure wasn't going to just sit on her bed while he goes soaking around for some reason. She moved the covers off of her and sat up from the bed. She placed the bowl of soup on her desk and walked out of her room and up onto the deck. The sun had set and the night stars were out. She started to looked around but wasn't able to find him. Then she looked up at the lookout nest and suddenly got a strong sense that he was up there. She made her way to the ladder and started to climb up it. When she made it to the top like she figured the green clothed hero was there leaning over the edge while looking out at sea. Tetra narrowed her brow and finished climbing up.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked while crossing her arms. Link didn't seem to even acknowledge her being right behind him. "Link answer me." She said. He still didn't answer. Getting very pissed off she curled her fingers into a fist and approached him. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder and with all of her strength forced him to turn around. As he spun around she opened her mouth to give him a shouting of a life time. However her words got stuck in her throat when she noticed his red puffy eyes and so many tears running down his cheeks. Suddenly all of her anger had just vanished without a trace. If she tried to yell at him she would feel horrible about it. Her mouth had been slightly gaped for a while as she looked at the hero of winds crying in front of her. When she closed her mouth she felt that it was bone dry. She moved her tongue around trying to moisten it. Once it returned to normal she crossed her arms.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" She asked. Link lowered his gaze down to his feet for a few moments. "Link...Talk to me." She said. However Link remained silent. After a while Tetra rolled her eyes and started to make her way back down the ladder. If he wasn't going to talk then she wouldn't force him to.

"You have no idea." He softly said to her. Tetra stopped and moved her gaze back to Link.

"What?" She asked. Link sniffled before continuing.

"You have no idea what I went through." He said. She knew he was talking about what all he did trying to cure her from Bellum's stone curse. However he was wrong. She did know, she had seen it as if it was a dream.

"Link I know what all you went through...Remember I saw it all." She said. Link turned around so his back was facing her.

"No...You have no idea what I went through..." He said and turned around and placed his hand over his heart, "in here." Tetra blinked a few times.

"You have no idea what I went through...the whole time...I blamed myself for what happened to you Tetra...I-I failed to protect you." He cried. Tetra let her arms hang to her side as the realization hit her. This was why he was being so over protective.

"Link its not..." she started.

"No." He called out. His sudden outburst startled her for a second, "Don't you dare say it wasn't my fault...it was all of my fault...I shouldn't have let you near that ghost ship...I knew something was off about it but I didn't think of what could have happened...Tetra I'm so so sorry." He said and dropped to his knees and cried into his hand.

"Link..."

"I'm so sorry...If I hadn't been able to break the curse I would have never forgiven myself. Even though you are safe now I still can't forgive myself for what happened...I failed you." Tetra instantly dropped to her knees and forced Link into a hug.

"Don't." She firmly said, "Don't ever say that you failed me...Because you haven't failed me...not once...How were you suppose to know what would have happened...if I could go back and know what would have happened...I still would have went on that ship...Do you want to know why?" She asked. After a few moments of silence she felt Link nod his head.

"Because I would rather it happen to me instead of you...Link what you went through...you did it all for me...if it had been you...I just wouldn't have been able to do what you did...And I would have lost you...If anything bad were to ever happen to one of us I would rather take it instead of you...Because you would always find a way to fix it. You are stronger than me Link." Link lifted his head and looked at Tetra and could see she was also crying.

"I'm...I'm sorry about earlier...I just want to take care of you. I just want to know that you are alright." He said. Tetra gently moved her hand and softly caressed his cheek. As she did this she noticed how he instantly calmed down.

"You are my crew mate...You are my best friend...You are my hero...You are my Link." She said and moved her face closer to his and gently placed her lips against his kissing him. Link could feel his face turn red as he experienced his first real kiss. The fact that it was with Tetra, the girl he cared so much for only made the kiss even more special. When she pulled away he could also see that she was blushing. She then cuddled up next to him while wrapping her arms around him as he did the same to her. After a few moments she spoke up.

"Are you okay now?" She asked and then felt him nod his head. Tetra smiled and then lifted her head up and kissed his cheek. "I'm getting a bit tired...If you want you can tuck me in." She said.

Back in her room Tetra laid down on her bed. Link approached her and grabbed her covers and brought them over her body. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and gave her a goodnight kiss to her forehead. She smiled at him and then decided to head to bed himself. Before he made it to the door way Tetra called out.

"Link." She said. Link paused and turned around and looked at her. "Thank you so much for saving me." She said. Link smiled and nodded before leaving her room and closing the door. Tetra stared at the wooden door and suddenly blushed at the thought of their kiss. Her first kiss, and it wasn't with some drunk or anyone like she thought she would have. It was with Link, a guy she actually cared deeply for. Tetra grinned and giggled softly to herself. She then noticed the bowl of soup was still at her desk. She also noticed there was still steam coming from it, meaning it was still hot.

The pirate Captain moved from her bed and approached the table. Holding the bowl in her hands she started to drink its contents. It was certainly a different taste from what was normally made. Suddenly she got the feeling that Link made it himself Just for her. At this thought she smiled and finished the meal before heading back to bed.


	2. Flower

**Here's a few more, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**~..::.. (The Flower)..::..~**

Link crashed on the cavern's rocky ground with so much force that all the air was knocked out of him. Feeling his lungs struggle he opened his mouth wide and sucked in as much air as his lungs could take. The hero of winds then quickly yet painfully stood on his weary feet. His knees began to wobble and his right arm was dead. He looked over at the dislocated limb that was dripping blood and hanging lifeless at his side. The sound of movement forced him to turn his gaze back to his foe.

The creature standing before him was three times his size and was made completely out of rock. Link gritted his teeth and held onto his sword tightly. Nothing was going to stand in his way of getting what he came for. The Hero took a long deep breath and let it all out in a ferocious battle cry.

 _Link stood at the side of the ship and watched as the island grew larger the closer they sailed to it. Link smiled at the thought of sleeping in an actual bed tonight. It had been close to three weeks since they last landed at an inhabited island. If it wasn't for Tetra and her crew already visiting this place once before he would have no idea of knowing that this place was inhabited. The wind slightly shifted and blew by his face. The hero of winds turned toward the direction the wind was blowing at and noticed Tetra at the helm steering the ship's wheel. Gonzo stood close by ready to take over at her command._

 _Link continued to stare at his best friend and smiled. Then as if on cue she looked at him._

 _"Stop lollygagging Link and go make yourself productive. Remember on my ship if your leaning you can be cleaning." She said. Link softly groaned and then rolled his eyes while saluting to Tetra before making his way over to where they kept a bucket and mop. As the ship sailed onward towards the island Link began moping the deck. His gaze very briefly landing on Tetra again. It had been close to two months since he had first kissed her. Yet neither one of them had said anything about it. Link had expected her to say something; after all it was Tetra that kissed him. Yet she didn't, and life went on as if they hadn't kissed. Link sighed and continued to mop the deck. Part of him had hoped that maybe, just maybe that after that kiss maybe Tetra would have wanted to be more than friends._

 _He was happy with the friendship they already had. But the young hero wanted more than just friendship. After the pirate actually helped save Link from Ganondorf he realized that the demanding and arrogant Captain was really a very kind and sweet girl underneath it all. His feelings only increased throughout their travels together, and then that one night two months ago she kissed him and every feeling he had towards her increased beyond the barriers of friendship. He hopped that she would have felt the same way, but she didn't bring it up at all. Even when they were all alone on the deck just watching the sun rise and fall. Maybe she only kissed him to stop him from his crying and self-pity moment. He looked over at Tetra once again. Surely she wouldn't have been that cruel to mess with his feelings like that._

 _Once they landed at the docks all of the Pirates raced off as if the ship was on fire. All that is except Tetra. As Link placed his foot on the ramp he looked back at the helm to find her leaning over the railing. Link raised a brow and turned back towards her and approached. Now that he thought about it Tetra did seem a bit apprehensive about coming to this island. He wasn't sure why, and she only agreed to come here so her crew could rest peaceful for once._

 _Tetra must have been deep in thought as the Pirate hadn't heard the hero approaching her. Link made his way next to her and leaned over the rail while looking at her. When he did this he noticed how she stiffened up and took a deep breath. Was he making her uncomfortable? Was he standing too close? No he wasn't that close, they had stood much, much closer before. What was upsetting her? After a few seconds she spoke._

 _"You know if you don't hurry there won't be any rooms left at the inn." She said sounding rather sad. Link continued to look at her with a concern stare. He softly tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She didn't turn around though._

 _"I'm okay Link...It's just...This place...Never mind." She said and began moving away from the rail._

Link's sword slashed at the stone Golem but all the blade did was vibrate painfully in his hands. Link grunted and quickly moved away to give some distance between him and the stone creature. The beast stared the young thirteen year old down with its unnatural glowing red eyes. Link started to take short rapid breaths as his body was reaching its limit. The young hero looked at the stone Golem and could see the end of the cave right behind it. He gritted his teeth. Everything he was going through was all for Tetra and this thing weren't going to stop him.

Link charged once again. His right arm flung behind him lifeless. The stone Golem began to move towards Link and raised its large stone fist and brought it down on top of him. Luckily Link quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. He stood and started to slash at the Golem's side. Sparks and tiny fragments of rock were they only thing to come when his blade struck its skin. The Golem swatted its hand to its side hitting Link on his dislocated shoulder sending him onto the ground and skidding a few feet. The blow to the dislocated shoulder was intense and the hero nearly blacked out from the pain. However Tetra's smiling face rushed into his mind forcing Link to remember just what it was he was fighting for, and she was well worth it.

Link gritted through the pain and stood. His body felt like it was ready to give out on him. Link tightened his grip on his sword but it still felt lose in his hand. The hero felt his breaths getting much more shallow and painful. Every monster he had ever faced had its own weaknesses. All he had to do was find this one's weakness. However he had checked all over this monster. It was completely made out of rocks that looked like they were joined together. Suddenly a thought came to him and he quietly chuckled. However to do what he planned on doing he would need both of his arms. Link then ran as fast as he could to a pillar of rocks dodging another one of the Golem's punches. When he approached the pillar he took a deep breath and with all his might slammed his shoulder against it. The Hero shouted as his arm relocated.

 _Tetra had remained very quiet while she and Link walked through the dirt street of the town. Many people were walking around going about their daily business passing the two teens without giving a second glance. As they made their way to the inn Tetra ordered two rooms. Surely the other pirates had already gotten their rooms ready. The older looking lady at the desk smiled gently as she handed Tetra two room keys. Tetra thanked her and turned to look at Link and tossed him his key while walking away not bothering to see if he even caught it. Link followed his friend until they came to their rooms which happened to be right next to each other._

 _Link wanted to asked Tetra if she would like to look around the town and maybe get something to eat. However before he could open his mouth the Captain had already unlocked her door and closed it rather loudly. Link frowned knowing something was bothering his friend. Every nerve in his body told him to go knock on her door and talk to her, but the last time he tried talking to her when she was upset ended with him being tied to the front of the ship for hours as they sailed. Link shuttered at the memory and shook his head. Maybe later tonight she would be a little calmer and they could talk._

 _A few hours had passed and night was approaching quickly. Link walked out of his room feeling fully rested after his quick nap. Link looked up at the purple sky and could see a few stars out. He smiled at the view and then turned his gaze to Tetra's door and approached it. Surely she had calmed down. He knocked three times and waited for a response, and when none came he figured she must be at the inn's restaurant. Link moved away from the door and made his way to the restaurant. Once he entered sure enough he saw his crew sitting at a log table eating. He then noticed Tetra and she didn't look happy, she didn't look angry but she looked sad in a way. Link quickly made his way over to them._

 _He gently laid a hand on Tetra's shoulder to let her know he was there. The Captain looked up at him and then looked away._

 _"We waited for a few minutes on you, but you didn't show up." She said as she picked at her remaining food with her fork. Link frowned at her saddened look and sat down at the empty seat next to her. Senza handed Link a plate filled with meat and potatoes and then went back to eating his own food. Link was about to eat it until he realized he didn't have a fork._

 _"Here." Tetra said as she pulled her fork out of her mouth and handed it to Link. "Just use mine; I'm done with it anyway." She added. Link took the fork and smiled an appreciated smile and started to eat his food. After a few moments the lights in the restaurant started to dim. Link looked over and noticed a small stage. He watched as two people came out wearing masks and costumes. He figured that the restaurant must have been a dinner and show restaurant. Link smiled, it had been a while since he saw a play. He didn't know what this play was about but he was sure it would be good. A few moments later as the play went on Tetra quickly stood from her chair and left in a hurry. Link slowly chewed his last few bites as he watched his Captain leave. Link swallowed the food in his mouth and then got up and followed after Tetra._

Link grunted as the pain started to go away in his arm. He quickly moved his right arm around and then smiled that it was fixed. He then quickly looked back at the Golem which was coming after him. Link sheathed his sword and reached into his satchel and pulled out a small bomb. He quickly moved at of the way as the Golem started to swing at him. Link struck the fuse and watched as the fuse got shorter and shorter. The hero turned back to the Golem and ran up to its back and jumped on. The Golem started to shake violently to get Link off of it. However he held on tight and crammed the small bomb into one of the Golems cracks and leapt off.

The bomb exploded and chunks of rock started to fly everywhere. Link used his arms to shield his face from the debris. When the smoke had cleared he looked back at the Golem and saw it was still standing. However there was a large chunk missing from its back and inside the gaping hole was what looked like soft flesh. Link softly cheered as he had exposed the Golems weakness. The hero reached over his shoulder and drew his sword and charged at the Golem again. The beast quickly turned around and threw a punch at Link. Link quickly side stepped and spun around the Golem which placed him at its back. He held his sword out and jabbed it into the soft red flesh of the Golem. The stone creature reared its head back and tried to swat Link away. However the hero dodged each attack and replied by pulling his sword out and stabbing the Golem again. The stone creature quickly spun around tossing Link onto the ground as it dropped onto its hands and knees with Link's sword still in its back.

Link noticed the down creature and quickly rushed to it. He jumped onto its back and grabbed his sword and jumped off. As he landed back down the stone Golem grabbed him by his leg and lifted him up onto the ground. Link shouted as the Golem spun him around the air a few times before throwing him against a wall. Link crashed down with a thud and started coughing in pain. Suddenly he felt the Golem picking him up by his head with its large hands. The Golem lifted Link's face to meet its own. After the stare down Link started smirking and then quickly lifted his legs up and placed them against the Golem's chest and pushed him away from its grip and landed on the floor.

The Golem looked down at its chest and saw that Link shaved another bomb into it. The bomb exploded with more dust and chunks of rock filling the room. The Golem ignored the pain and started to look around the area for Link. However the dust made it impossible to see clearly. The next thing it knew it saw a flash of green and an intense pain at its chest. The Golem looked down and saw Link had rammed his sword into the it's exposed chest. Link pulled his sword out and watched as the creature dropped onto its back and remained motionless for several minutes.

Link let out a long sigh of relief and sheathed his sword. The Hero felt his legs give out and he sat down on the floor staring at the exit. Link leaned his head against the wall for a few moments until his body regained enough strength for him to head on. After what felt like an hour Link slowly got up and made his way to the exit. The wind from outside blew at him and then he continued on. Link found himself outside and on a grassy hill and close to the middle was just what he was looking for, what he nearly died for. But it was for Tetra, which he would go to the end of the world for.

 _Link stepped outside the restaurant and quickly looked around trying to see where Tetra was at. However it didn't take too long as she stood basically in the middle of the empty dirt street. Link frowned, there was definitely something bothering her and he didn't like it one bit. Link began walking towards Tetra. The only sounds that could be heard was his feet walking across dirt and the muffled noises coming from the restaurant. Link stood behind Tetra and waited for her to say something. He knew that she was aware that he was behind her. He wouldn't press her for an explanation; he wanted her to want to talk to him. She might not share his exact feelings, but they were still best friends. She would talk to him. Tetra let out a gentle sigh._

 _"Link..." She said, "Do you know what this island is?" She asked, he had no idea what it was other than an island. But she was clearly looking for a much better answer than that._

 _"I don't except you to know...How could you know anyways?" She asked and took a long shaky breath, "I didn't want to come here again." She said. But why he wondered? What was it this island did to her? "I only agreed for you guys...So that you can have a good night's rest and so we could resupply before we continue with our quest to find a new Hyrule...You guys earned it...Especially you." Link slowly approached Tetra and stood next to her, he looked over to find she had turned her head so he couldn't see her face._

 _"This Island...It was the last Island I was at with my mother before she died...Last time I was here with her before she got sick and died from a coughing fit that suffocated her...That play they are performing right now was the last play we watched together." Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tetra had never once talked about her mother, not once and now here she is opening herself up to him about her._

 _"My mom was a strong and brave woman. She was more manly then most men, but at the same time she was more girly the most girls. She loved to wear dresses whenever she could, she loved to try different types of perfumes...But there was one thing that she liked more than anything...Flowers." Link couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tetra and what if she was more girly, Tetra hated wearing dresses and didn't care much for perfumes. She only wore some so she wouldn't stink as bad as the rest of her crew. Suddenly Tetra looked straight ahead and pointed her finger at something._

 _"You see that mountain Link?" She asked. Link looked at where he finger pointed and he saw it. It was a small mountain. "That mountain was my mom's favorite thing about this island...Well not really the mountain but what grows on it. Close to the top grows a very rare flower called Breath of the Wild. A strange but beautiful flower with white petals and an extraordinary smell. She would land here whenever she could and would have some of the crew go fetch some for her. Mom would reward them of course for their hard work by letting them have the remainder of the day to do whatever they wanted. She would always put the flowers in our hair and wear a dress to match...She looked like a queen to me...Go figure right. I'm not very girly Link...But I do love that flower, its smell always reminded me of my mom. A smell I haven't smelt in a long time...But we have more important things to do then dwell on the past right? The ship is all restocked...We will be good on the sea for a very long time seeing how there is only eight of us...We should get some sleep. We set sail first thing." She said and gently placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Thanks for listening...Good night Link." She said and walked back towards the inn. Link watched until she disappeared behind the building, he then turned back and looked at the mountain._

"Where the hell is he?" Tetra spoke out loud as she stood at the docks. The ship had been ready to set sail for almost an hour, however they couldn't leave without Link. Tetra softly growled. And crossed her arms. "I told him we would be leaving at first light...Where is he!?" She stomped her foot onto the wooded dock. A part of her was thinking of just leaving him here for a little bit to teach him a lesson. However she couldn't give the order to leave. Something was telling her to wait a little longer.

"Miss." Niko called out and approached her. She turned her gaze over to the second youngest member of the crew. "We looked all through the town, he's nowhere to be seen." Tetra sighed loudly and started to pinch In between her eyes.

"Damn it Link come on." She said quietly and began to tap her feet against the dock impatiently "Where is it he could have gone?" The King of Red Lions was tied next to the ship so he hadn't left the island. They were wasting valuable time, the wind was blowing right in the direction they needed to go. Then again Link could always use the Wind Waker and command the winds to go in their direction, but that's beside the point. Just when Tetra was about to let out a loud groan she noticed Link approaching from the distant. "There's the little shit." She said and began stomping towards him.

"Oh you are so dead Link!" She shouted as loud as she could, "You are going to be scrubbing the damn deck three times a day for a month because of this mister! And DON'T even think for a second it ends there..." Tetra immediately stopped when she noticed blood covering less than half of his tunic, his face was cut up and bruised badly. Tetra gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Link!" She shouted and rushed to him like nothing else mattered. When she approached him she placed her hands on his shoulders as he dropped to his knees. "Link what happened!" She cried. Link looked into her eyes and could see all the worry in them. He gently smiled and then reached into his satchel and pulled out a piece of cloth. Tetra looked at him with confusion and slowly took the cloth and opened it. She gasped at what she saw. A flower with white petals.

"Link..." she softly said and looked over at him to find his head resting against her shoulder, his eyes closed, his arms hanging lifeless at his sides and his breathing short and shallow. "Gonzo!" She shouted.

* * *

Link awoke the next day lying in a bed. Link groaned and started to sit up. When he did he noticed his pain was gone. He also noticed he was back in his inn room.

"Hey there buddy." Link heard someone call out. He looked over to find Niko siting at a chair, "glad you're awake...How do you feel?" He asked, Link rubbed his eyes and gave Niko thumbs up. The buck tooth fourteen year old smiled widely at his friend's quick recovery.

"Good, Miss. Tetra told me to tell you that when you wake up to get on the ship so we can leave." He said while getting off the chair and placing Link's tunic at the foot of his bed. "Don't worry about your equipment, Zuko moved it onto the ship...Speaking off I'll see you there." He said and walked out of the room. Link watched as Niko left the room and then reached down the bed and grabbed his tunic.

Link made his way back to the ship and could already see Tetra giving orders. As he walked up the ramp and onto the deck he noticed Tetra, but more so the white flower resting on her ear. Link smiled and then Tetra looked at him. She then made her way away from the helm and towards him. All the other pirates quickly averted their eyes.

"Link! Because of you we were held back a day and trust me you are going to work your ass off because of it." She said and took a few steps closer to him getting right in his face. Link gulped and prepared himself for more shouting or possibly a beating. Suddenly her angry face turned into a soft caring face. Link felt her hand gently brush against his, she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." She said and quickly gave him a small peck on the lips. Link's face started to turn red. Tetra smiled at him for a few more moments before it quickly changed back into an annoyed look.

"Now get to swabbing the deck!" She ordered.


	3. Swimming Lessons

**~..::..(Swimming Lessons)..::..~**

Tetra watched as her band of pirate misfits enjoyed a day at the uninhabited small island they landed at. Tetra was very busy with going over sea charts and navigation the past few weeks and decided that she just needed a day off. Of course when she said that SHE needed some time to just relax everyone jumped to the conclusion that she meant that everyone needed a day off. However before she could tell them otherwise they had already dropped anchor at the island and jumped off into the water to screw around. Tetra sighed and walked over to set one of the row boats into the water. As she got into the boat she grabbed onto the pulley system and was about to pull it until a half-naked Link got into the boat with her. The Hero of Winds was shirtless and had blue swim shorts on.

Tetra began to laugh as she noticed the sunscreen on Link's nose making it look like he stuck his nose in flour. Link raised a brow at Tetra and she just waved him off. She pulled on the rope and the row boat landed gently into the water. Tetra grabbed the two ores and handed them to Link. He looked down at the wooden ores lying across his lap. He then looked up and gasped at Tetra. She had removed all of her clothes except her underwear and a red sash wrapped around her chest serving as a bra. Tetra folded her clothes and looked at Link who happened to look like his was sunburnt all over as well had a nervous look plastered all over his face.

"What?" She asked and placed her hands on her tanned hips. Link gulped. He had never in the whole year that he had known Tetra seen so much of her skin. Finally realizing that he had been staring to long he quickly smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head while shaking his head. Tetra still had her brow raised.

"Whatever...Row." She said and sat down. Link quickly grabbed the ores and began the process of rowing the boat all the way to the small island. Once they made it Tetra quickly jumped out and started looking around for a place to lie down. When she found a spot that would give her a lot of sun for many hours she plopped down and stretched her arms and legs out.

"Ahh...this is just perfect..." She started to say until all of a sudden the sun was blocked off. Tetra opened her eyes to find Link standing in front of her looking out at the sea watching all the other pirates goofing around. Tetra groaned.

"Link your blocking the sun." She said. The young hero turned around to look at Tetra and saw his shadow was cast over her. Link moved out of the way and walked next to Tetra and sat down. Tetra closed her eyes and tried to relax again while feeling the warm sun on her skin. Suddenly she heard a squirting sound. Her eyes flung open and she looked over at Link who was putting sunscreen on his arms. He stopped when he noticed Tetra looking at him. He smiled and held out the bottle of sunscreen for her to use. The Captain rolled her eyes and laid back down on the warm sand.

A few minutes had passed and suddenly Tetra heard tapping sounds. She groaned and looked back at Link with irritation all over her face. The hero of winds stopped tapping when he saw her annoyed look.

"Link I'm trying to relax...You don't you go out and swim?" She asked. Suddenly Link started blushing and looked away. Tetra raised a brow. "What is it?" She asked. Link just shook his head and laid down on the sand. Now her interest was peaked. She stood up and walked in front of Link.

"What is it?" She asked in a more demanding tone. Link just shook his head. "Humph...Lets go, we are going swimming." she said and grabbed Link by the legs. Link gasped as Tetra began to drag him towards the water. Link began to struggle to free himself.

"Agh Link what are you..." she was cut off when Link managed to free himself and started to quickly crawl away. "Hey! Get your ass back here!" She shouted and rushed over to Link and wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted him into the air as he wiggled around like a worm. "Stop! Struggling! You! Little! Baby!" She shouted and made it into the water where she tossed Link off of her and into the knee high water. Gods what is his deal? He knows how to swim...Well technically she never actually saw him swim.

Link stood up from the water and glared at Tetra who only crossed her arms and glared back daring him to try and get back to land. Link grunted in defeat and Tetra smiled.

"I win." She said with a wide cocky smile and started to go out further into the water. "Come along Linkie." She said. She walked until she could no longer touch the ground. She then turned around and saw Link had not moved from his spot. Tetra groaned and made her way back to him.

"I swear by the gods Link I will drag you out there if I have too." She said and got right in his face. Link sadly sighed and lowered his head. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I...I don't want you to laugh at me." He quietly said. Tetra raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why would I laugh?" She asked. Link's face started to turn a light red and he mumbled something under his breath. "What?" Tetra asked. Link's face got redder and he mumbled a little bit louder but still not audible. "Speak up!" She shouted.

"I can only doggy paddle!" He shouted back with his face as red as a tomato. Tetra leaned back with surprise.

"What? You can only doggy paddle?" She asked and then burst into a fit of laughter. Link felt his whole body shake with embarrassment and quickly tried to run back to the beach. "Link wait!" Tetra laughed and caught up with him. She stood in front of him and hugged him and placed her head against his chest still laughing.

"I'm not laughing at you...Just at how embarrassed you are." She laughed and pulled back to wipe a tear from her eye. "Ah I needed that...Link everyone starts out with doggy paddling...Hell Gonzo still doggy paddles." She laughed. Link felt his cheeks cool down a little and then felt Tetra's warm hands holding onto his and suddenly his cheeks flared up again.

"Come on...It's easy to learn how to swim normally. Ill teach you." She said and led him out further into the water until it reached their waist.

"Okay first off all lay as flat as you can." She said Link nervously nodded, he wasn't to sure about this but he had complete faith in Tetra. Link lowered his body into the water and then suddenly felt Tetra place her warm hands on his back and chest. Link started to blush and looked up at her. The pirate Captain gently smiled.

"It's to keep you in place." She said and couldn't help but giggle a little at his priceless expression. Link gulped and nodded his head and then turned his focus back to the water. He lifted his legs up and floated flat on his stomach with Tetra holding onto him. "Okay now keep calm and hold your arms out, this is how my mother tough me when I was younger." She said. Link moved his arms through the water and held them out in front of him.

"Okay now start bringing your arms back to your side but be sure to keep them straight." Link nodded and moved his arms back to their side while keeping them straight. His right arm however stopped as Tetra's waist was in the way. "Sorry Mr. Long arms...hmm...you know what they say about men with long arms?" She asked. Link suddenly grunted and his whole face went red. Tetra stifled a laugh; there would be time for jokes later. Right now though she had to be serious. Still his face though the priceless.

"Okay now bring your arms back to the front of you. You can bend them if you want at this part." Link ignored his heated cheeks and did as Tetra instructed. "Alright good, now bring your arms back to your side like before." Link moved his arms through the water, when his right arm got close Tetra scooted back to let his arm pass through.

"And that's that for your arms; now let's work with your legs. You want to touch the bottom of your feet together and then bring it as close to your butt as you can." Link did as she said and waited for her next instruction "mmm...Good form." She said as she looked at his butt and smiled. Link turned his gaze over to the Captain and noticed her glare. The young hero coughed to get her attention.

"Mmm...Huh? Oh right, right. Okay now spread your legs as far as you can and keep them straight as you quickly bring them together." Link did so and felt Tetra tap his back.

"Good job, now you use your arms and legs at the same time. Go ahead and do that. I'll keep a hold of you until you feel ready to go on your own...okay?" She asked. Link turned his head and looked at Tetra. He nodded and started to move his arms and legs the way she told him to. Sure he felt ridicules trying to swim with Tetra holding onto him but he did enjoy feeling her hands on him and truly appreciated her teaching him.

After a few moments Tetra asked if he was ready to try on his own. Link nodded and then the Captain moved her hands away from his body as he started to actually swim. Link couldn't believe he was actually swimming like a normal person. He got so excited that he started laughing and cheering. Tetra couldn't help but cross her arms and smirk at her work. Tetra then noticed Link was swimming further out into the sea. Tetra felt a slight ping of fear.

"Wait! Hold on Link!" She called out and quickly swam after him. Link had heard Tetra call for him so he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Hold on there Hero." She said as she got up close to him. "You're just starting to learn how to swim...Take it easy, let's go back to the more shallow parts okay?" She asked. Link looked at Tetra and she could see the want to go further in his eyes. He turned his head towards the ship where the rest of the pirates were having the time of their life. He looked back at Tetra with a saddened look and started to nod. Tetra frowned a little.

"Hey don't worry okay...I still have few things to teach you." She said and Link started to smile. "Come on." She said and the two slowly swam back to the beach.

* * *

Many hours passed and Tetra was starting to feel tired. After a while most of the crew made their way to the island and dropped onto the beach exhausted. Some of the others got a few fires started as they were going to sleep at the island for the night. Tetra and Link sat by a campfire to themselves.

"Damn." Tetra said as she gently rubbed her sunburnt shoulders. Link noticed and then quickly grabbed his bottle of sunscreen and squirted the last bit into his hands and stood behind Tetra. "What are you...?" She tried to ask but stopped when something cold and moist started to spread over her burnt shoulders. She looked over to find Link gently rubbing the sun screen in to skin. Tetra gently smiled and looked back at the fire rather enjoying the feeling of his hands on her skin. A soft moan left her mouth as he brought his hand up to her neck and gently massaged the knots out. Tetra was feeling absolutely more peaceful in this moment than she had in a while.

Link continued to massage her and noticed she was gently swaying the left and right. He paused and looked at her face to find she had fallen asleep. Link gently smiled and continued to massage her; it was the least he could do to repay her swimming lessons.

* * *

 **I'll post some more sometime next week.**


	4. Three little words

**Sorry for the late update, anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

~..::..(Three little Words)..::..~

"Uh...W-w-what?" Tetra asked with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes stared at the young Hero of Winds. "What did you just say?" Her tone made Link frown, she sounded upset and Link had to take a few steps back.

"Why would you say that to me!" She shouted. Link flinched at the spite in her tone. The young hero could feel his heart breaking. Suddenly there was a clash of lightning and rain started to pour down hard and cold. Link was thankful as the rain masked his tears.

"I-I'm...Sorry Tetra." He said and turned his back on her and left the ship which was docked on an island that they sailed to for the night. Tetra watched as Link walked down the ramp and towards the campsite where the rest of the pirates are. Tetra could feel her lip quivering, either it was because of the cold rain, or her own breaking heart. She wasn't sure.

'How could he say that to me?' She asked herself as she made her way into her room. The Captain locked her door and leaned her back against it. She could feel warm tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop Crying!" She shouted at herself. She could feel her breathing get more shallow and faster. She tried to calm down but she couldn't. "Why! Gods damn it why did he have to say that?" She asked while sobbing, "Why did you have to say I love you?"

Once Tetra was able to calm down a little she removed her wet clothes and put new ones on. She walked to her bed and sat down. She looked ahead to find her table with a mirror attached to it. Tetra stood and slowly approached the mirror. She took a few seconds to look at herself.

She shouted and slammed her fist on the table shaking everything that was resting on it. Tetra quickly yanked her hand from the table and held it in her other as she felt her hand painfully throbbing. A soft sob left her mouth and she dropped onto her floor and began crying.  
'I love you too Link...I love you so much that it hurts...But...But.' But she couldn't say those words back to him.

Ever since her mother passed she had been unable to tell anyone that she loved them. Her mother and father were the only people she had ever loved and both of them were now dead. Their death tormented Tetra for so long that to spare herself that pain from ever coming back she swore she would never love someone again. Yet things didn't go as planned when she met a boy wrapped in Green nearly three years ago. At first all Tetra saw was a twelve year old idiot who was wearing a hat a little too big for him.

She couldn't begin to even try to guess when she saw him as something more than a kid. Maybe it was when he saved her from Ganondorf? Maybe it was when he saved her from Bellum? Maybe it was when she tasted his virgin lips for the first time? She didn't know, all she knew was that soon that Idiot became her best friend, and soon her best friend became the love of her life. Tetra tried her best to fight her tears back. She loved him but she couldn't admit it, if she did then she would leave herself open to that tormenting pain once again if gods forbid the worst was to happen to Link.

Losing him would be worse than dying...Even worse if she admitted her love for him. She suddenly thought back to his heart breaking look after she yelled at him. He confessed his love for her and she rejected him. But no matter how much pain they were feeling now, it was for the best. At least that's what she thought.

* * *

The freezing rain hit Link like small stones. The young hero held his arms close to his chest as he began to shake uncontrollably. Soft whimpers left the fourteenth year old's shivering lips. Each step he took on the beach only caused his heart to sink even more. After everything him and Tetra have been through, he thought that she would feel the same. Apparently not, even after every time she kissed him or confined in him. She didn't love him, she saw him as nothing more than a friend...After her outburst though, he may as well be nothing but a swaby to her now. And that broke his heart .

Link could feel his warm tears mixing with the icy cold rain. The hero made his way to the pirate campsite. Everyone was already sleeping in their tents. As Link approached his tent he turned his gaze back to the ship and felt his heart sink at the thought of Tetra. Link sobbed and tore his gaze away from the ship and moved away from his tent and into the jungle of the island. He didn't care how far he walked or where he walked too. He just wanted to get away from Tetra and her pirates.

 _"Hey Link! Bet you can't catch me!"_ He heard Tetra's voice ring in his head.

 _"You're on Tetra! Ready or not here I come!"_ His voice replied in his mind. Before they left the great sea they made their way to windfall for supplies. Tetra was feeling board as was Link and so the Pirate challenged him to a game of tag.

 _"You got to do better than that slow poke!" She shouted as he started to fall behind._

 _"You better watch you're back Princess!" He called to her using the nickname she didn't care much for. After running around the island three times Link managed to tackle Tetra, as they fell he managed to quickly shifted his body so he would hit the ground and she would land on top of him. The two began to laugh out loud having the time of their life._

A clash of lighting struck dangerously close and forced Link out of the distant memory. He jerked his body back as sparks flew at him. Link's foot came to a ledge, he quickly looked behind him and noticed a very deep slope that went down fifteenth feet and slowly filling with muddy water. Link eyed the place in horror of what might have happened if he didn't catch his footing. Link closed his eyes and took a long cold deep breath. Suddenly he heard the sound of a tree slowly leaning over. Link jerked his head back to his front but before he could even see what was happening a small tree fell down next to him. One of the branched smacked him against his chest and with a powerful push threw him off his feet and down the fifteen foot slope. His head hit the muddy ground and he blacked out. Run off Muddy water slowly began to consume his body.

* * *

Tetra was close to getting ready for bed, it took a while but she was able to stop her tears from flowing. However the ache in her heart remained. Tetra pulled the covers down from her bed and got in and pulled the covers over her neck. She was never one for camping outdoors when she could sleep in a cozy warm bed. A sudden clash of lightning made her jump in her spot. Tetra felt her heart thump away in her chest. The Captain softly chuckled to herself and laid down on the bed. As she tried to close her eyes to sleep she started to get a weird feeling in her chest. She couldn't describe it however if she had to guess it was anxiety. Whatever it was it was getting worse. So Tetra started to take short rapid breaths. Something was wrong but she wasn't sure what.

Tetra threw her covers off of her body and quickly got out of bed. She walked to the door and grabbed a brown leather rain coat and made her way outside. As she did this she noticed Niko approaching her.

"Miss Tetra!" He called out so she can hear him over the storm.

"What is it?" She asked while the strange feeling got worse.

"Well Miss. We were short one tent so me and Link were going to share one and well he hasn't showed up yet and I was getting a little worried with the storm and I just wanted to make sure if he changed his mind and slept on the ship."

"No Link is not...On...the...Oh gods Link!" She cried out and quickly ran past Niko, "wake every one up and search the island for Link!" She shouted. Niko raised a brow in confusion but shrugged his shoulders and quickly followed Tetra onto the beach.

The icy rain splashed on some of Tetra's exposed face and caused her to shiver badly. She looked around but everything was dark and the rain didn't help at all.

"Link!" She called out, "Link where are you?" She didn't hear a response and her already fast beating heart went into over drive. "LINK!" She shouted. As she kept moving on she could help but think of the night before.

 _Some of the pirates found some fireworks stuffed in a crate and they decided to stop the ship and set them off at night. All the Pirates were having such a good time. Link was sitting up in the crow's nest watching the display with a smile on his face. Tetra had ended up making her way up the ladder to the look out and noticed Link._

 _"Care for some company?" She asked. Link looked over at Tetra and nodded with a smile. Tetra smiled back and moved over next to him and sat down. The two teens watched with amazement as the fireworks went off._

 _"Aw look at that one!" Tetra called out as she pointed to one of the larger ones. Link smiled and scooted up a little and then laid down on his back. Tetra followed suit and laid down next to him. As they did this their hands were placed on top of each other. The two teens started to blush but didn't move their hands apart until the fireworks stopped. Which didn't happen for an hour._

Tetra pushed the memory away and continued to run through the stormy jungle. As she moved on she tripped and fell onto her hands and knees. Her hands sunk a few inches into the muddy ground, she softly cursed and was about to get up until she noticed that next to her was a slope. She eyed it and followed it down until she noticed a muddy pool at the bottom and then Link. She gasped when she saw him. Everything except his face and an arm was covered in the muddy water which was rising.

"Link!" She shouted and without hesitation leapt onto the slope and skid down into the muddy water. She fought back her tears as she grabbed Link by the front of his tunic and forced him to sit up. "Link wake up!" She called out and stared at his pale face. Tetra forced Link's head to lay against her chest.

"HELP! OVER HERE HELP!" She shouted as loud as she could and tried her best to lift Link's unconscious body above the rising mud. "Gods damn it...HELP!" She shouted.

"Miss. Tetra!" A voice shouted from above. Tetra felt her heart beat with hope.

"Down here hurry!" She called out. A few moments later she could hear the sound of boots splashing in water. Nudge suddenly appeared above them.

"Captain! Link!" He shouted to them. Tetra could fell her eyes water with tears.

"Nudge hurry and get some rope!" She ordered. The pirate nodded and quickly looked to his right.

"Gonzo over here hurry!" He called out. In a flash Gonzo appeared and noticed the two teens in the rising mud. Without being told what to do he leapt from the ledge into the mud and grabbed Link by his tunic and with ease lifted him out of the mud and onto his shoulder. He then gently used his other arm and hoisted Tetra onto his other shoulder.

"Just hold on, I'll be back with the rope!" Nudge shouted and quickly left the scene. Gonzo looked down at his legs to find the mud had already risen past his knees. He looked over at the unconscious Link and noticed some blood flowing down the back of his head, as it just so happened Tetra noticed too and her worry for him only increased .Minutes passed and the mud was now above Gonzo's mid-section.

"C'mon Nudge you bastard." He quietly spoke and lifted Link a little higher. It didn't take long for the two teens to become too much for Gonzo's arms to bear. However the First mate gritted his teeth and bared through it.

"Don't worry Miss. Tetra...Soon we will have you out of this pit and out of the freezing rain and back into your warm cabin." He said. Tetra had been leaning as close as she could to Gonzo for his warmth as the freezing rain caused her to shiver uncontrollably. She looked over at Link and felt her heart sink.

"L-L-Link...C-c-comes...F-f-first." She stuttered from the cold. Gonzo sighed.

"I knew you would say that." He said and suddenly gasped when the mud raised and touched his chest.

"OY!" Nudge shouted as he came back to the slope with some rope. He quickly tossed one end into the pit. Tetra grabbed it and tied it to Link's belt.

"Pull!" Tetra cried out in a chocking sob. Nudge pulled the rope and Link started to slide off Gonzo's arm and up the slope. After a few seconds the rope was cast back down.

"You're up Captain." Gonzo said as the mud reached his neck. Tetra Shook her head.

"Together...No one is dying under my command unless I do the deed." She barked. Gonzo smirked and grabbed the rope and tied it to his belt and held Tetra in his arms.

"Pull!" He shouted. Nudge started to pull and found much weight had been added.

"By the gods above." Nudge said as he started to pull the rope, "That child needs to lay back on the sweets." After a few more pulls Gonzo and Tetra were out of the slope. Tetra didn't pay anyone any mind as she raced to where Link was lying.

"We need to get him back to the ship!" Tetra shouted.

* * *

After Nudge carried Link back to the ship Tetra had ordered that he be brought to her room. Nudge was a little surprised when she said that but didn't really pay much mind to it. As they walked into Tetra's room Nudge turned to face her.

"Wait her Miss." He said. Tetra went wide eyed at his words.

"Excuse me? If you think for one second I'm going to leave his side you have another thing coming!" She spat out. Nudge rolled his eyes.

"Relax Captain. I need to change him out of his wet clothes and into some dry ones." He said, Tetra was about to protest until she took a second to actually listen to what he said. Tetra reluctantly nodded, not because she wanted to see Link in all his glory but because she wanted to just be by his side and to know he's alright. Nudge used his foot to close the door behind him. After a couple of minutes the door opened and he stepped out holding Link's wet, mud stained tunic.

"How is he?" Tetra quickly asked. Nudge softly nodded.

"He should be fine, I bandaged that bump on the back of his head. Washed it out with rum first to clean it. However with the rain and all that exposure to the cold I would be surprised if he didn't get pneumonia." He said. Tetra nodded and then took Link's dirty Tunic from Nudge.

"He'll want these when he gets better." She said and walked passed him into her room and closed the door. She sat his clothes on her table and looked over at her bed to find Link lying on it. The blanket was up to his neck' he had bandages wrapped around his head as well as a steam heated rag lying on his forehead. Tetra's lip quivered when she saw him and quickly approached him. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his breathing was shallow. Tetra moved onto her bed and laid next to Link. Gently lying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. It was slow and calm.

"I'm...I'm sorry Link...I'm sorry if I made you think that I didn't...Love you...I was so afraid that if I did tell you...We would go beyond friendship and...And if I had lost you it would have been too painful to bear...However seeing you like this is already unbearable." She said as tears started to roll down her cheek. Link started to breath more shallow and choppy. He then started to mumble something. Tetra couldn't hear what he was saying so she moved her face closer to his and placed her ear in front of his mouth.

"T...Te...tra." He said with a cracked voice that sounded like a child calling out for its lost mother. Tetra felt more tears run down her cheeks which fell onto him. The pirate Captain looked at the Hero of winds and placed her lips against his cold lifeless like lips. After the kiss she nestled her head into his neck and threw her arms around his chest.

"I'm right here." She said into his ear before giving his cheek a kiss.

Three days passed and Link showed no signs of waking up. Tetra had stayed by his side day and night and only ever left him when she needed to eat or relieve herself. One day however she took his mud stained clothes onto the deck and got a washboard and started to wash his tunic. She went at it for hours trying to scrub it clean. All the while her tears mixed with the soapy water.

Later that night Tetra was sitting next to Link. Niko came by a few minutes earlier to give Tetra some food as she hadn't eaten anything that day. However the Captain wasn't feeling like eating so Niko just sat it on her table and left the room. Tetra watched over Link with more teary eyes. It felt like ever since she found Link she had done nothing but cry and cry. She moved her hand over to his left hand and held it as tight as she could and interlaced their fingers. His body felt hot to the touch. She grabbed the moist rag from his head and placed it in the water bucket lying next to the bed. She ringed it out and placed it back over Link's forehead. Tetra sniffled a few times and broke into a quiet sob.

"Link...Please...Please wake up...please don't leave me alone." She cried and placed her head on his chest and sobbed even more, "Wake up you bastard...Don't tell me that you love me and then die...Wake up...Please Link I need you...I need you here with me...I can't do this on my own." Tetra gritted her teeth and the looked up at her ceiling.

"You bastards...After everything you put us through...After everything you've done to bring us together...After all we have done...After everything Link has done is this how you repay him?" She asked, "Well I'll be damned if I let you take him from me without a fight! You hear me you selfish, greedy gods. If you dare take him from me then I'm done." Tetra quickly left Link's side and stood up still staring at the wall.

"If he dies then to hell with finding a new kingdom! If he goes I go...No more Link...No more Tetra...And that means no more Zelda. I'll do it I swear I will because...Because...Because I...I...Because I love him." Tetra lost her strength and dropped onto her knees. "I would rather die with him...Than live my life without him...Please...Please don't take him from me." Tetra sat their waiting from something, some voice, or some divine sign. But there was only silence.

Tetra sniffled a few more times before wiping her tears away and sitting back down next to Link. She laid her head back onto his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Tetra woke up several hours later when a wave clashed against the boat causing it to rock. The pirate Captain tiredly opened her eyes and groaned in annoyance. She moved her hands over her bed and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly she realized that her bed was empty. Tetra jerked her body up and stared at her empty bed. A sound from behind caught her attention. Tetra slowly turned around while her heart thumped away. She gasped when she saw Link wearing his tunic standing by her table placing his green cap over his head. Link paused when he noticed she was looking at him.

"Link..." She quietly and then quickly jumped from her chair and ran towards him with tears in her eyes. "LINK!" she cried and wrapped her hands around his chest and buried her face into his chest as deep as she could and cried. Link softly gasped when she did this and stood there confused. He gently placed his hands on her back and hugged her back.

"I-I was s-so worried." She cried. Link sighed and gently taped her back and pulled her away from him so he could see her face. Her eyes and cheeks were red and had tears smeared all over her face. Link gently smiled at her and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Tetra moved her hands from his chest up to the sides of his neck and leaned up and placed her lips against his.

Link was shocked at first but quickly gave into the kiss and placed one of his hands on the small of her back and the other at the back of her head and pushed deeper into the kiss. Tetra softly moaned into his mouth as he pulled her body closer to his. Tetra wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Later the two had to break the kiss to breath. They both stared lovingly into each other's eyes. What was a few seconds felt like minutes. Link opened his mouth to talk but Tetra spoke first.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
